


15 Office Romance

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alternate Universe, Co-workers, M/M, Mild Language, Office Sex, Sexual Content, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have been co-workers for years.  They have recently started to be assigned to the same clients at Moondor Industries, the biggest advertising agency in the country.  They have worked on a few projects together and got exceptional results and we were held in high regards.</p>
<p>All was fine until Dean came to terms with his infatuation with Castiel.  Dean began to stress out that he would make inappropriate comments or simply his wolf would take control and act to instincts.  Dean being Dean decided only a drastic of measure will work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I do give a small warning for this one. I don't really think it will bother anyone since you did read my other stories. Castiel will dress in clothes that are deemed feminine and for ladies. Not drag. I just like to make that distinction.
> 
>  
> 
> As always because my beta only does stories that are submitted to him a week or more in advance this is not beta'd. Can't blame him. There's no way I could do daily beta work.

Dean growled as he paced his office.  His chest was tight and his palms had begun to sweat.  All because of a pair of the bluest eyes in existence.  He took a few deep breaths and tried to regain his focus.  There was a knock on his door and he jumped.  Dean ran a hand over his face and sat back down behind his desk.

“Come in,” even to him his voice was gruff.

“Dean,” Castiel poked his head in the door, “your assistant said you needed to see me.  I assume it’s about the Anderson project that we finished last week.”

“Castiel come on in,” Dean cleared his throat and tried not to look over Castiel’s body when he walked through the door, “oh sorry Casimira.”

Castiel walked in the office as his skirt brushed against his knees.  He stepped with confidence in his Mary Janes as he entered Dean’s office.  Castiel sat across from Dean and waited for him to start.

Dean allowed Castiel’s scent to wash over him.  He swallowed and tried not to think of him and how anxious he had made him.  He wanted to get up and pace again.  Dean wiped his palms against his thighs and nodded at Castiel.

“Yes.  About the Anderson project as well as a few other campaigns that we have coming up.  They have liked our work in the past but I’m not sure that I can be on the same projects with you in the future,” Dean glanced at the top of his desk and around the room.

“Dean.  What have I done?” Castiel uncrossed his legs and sat forward in the seat, “was it something I said?  Or,” he looked down at himself, “or is it because of this?” he gestured to his clothes.

“NO!  It isn’t about your identity at all.  I’m not stupid Casimira.  I knew of you before I met you.  I don’t discriminate because of your identity.  That would be awful.  That would be like if they fired me for being bisexual.  It’s just that,” Dean rubbed his neck and licked his lips, “I can’t really go into detail.”

“Oh okay.  I enjoyed our time together,” Castiel batted his eye lashes, “I thought that we worked well and we shared the work.  Our ideas were challenging the norm and we made one of the highest commissions of the year.  If there is anything that I can do please let me know.  I was looking forward to being paired with you again.”

“Thank you.  Those are all great compliments.  We were a great team weren’t we?” Dean smiled.

“Is there anything else that you need Dean?” Castiel asked in a small voice.

“Uh, no.  That was all.  I didn’t want you to hear it from anyone else,” Dean stood as Castiel did.

“Then I will take my leave,” Castiel smiled weakly and walked out of his office.

Dean was under the impression that he moved slowly to give Dean time to stop him.  He saw Castiel’s shoulders slump as he reached the door.  Castiel paused but did not look back.

Dean let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples.

“I had to do it.  It wasn’t gonna work out.  I would have taken advantage of him.  Then I would have gotten fired,” Dean told himself as he sat back down.

<<<>>> 

“You did what?” Sam glared at him over his beer.

“Sam, I couldn’t keep working with him.  He was too tempting.  I couldn’t risk mounting him in my office.  He smells so delicious.”

“I’m going to need you to get it together.  You’re a modern alpha.  Second generation to get out of tradition and I’m pretty sure he’s a beta.  He isn’t on suppressants and he hasn’t gone in a controlling heat ever since I’ve been here,” Sam picked at his food while he talked.

“I know Sam.  It’s just something about him.  Especially when Casimira shows up.  You think I can’t control myself when Castiel is there.  I just want to lift the skirt and have my way with him.”

“Wouldn’t he be a her when she’s Casimira?” Adam asked from his seat by Sam.

“No,” Sam and Dean answered at the same time.

“Cas prefers male pronouns no matter what he’s wearing,” Dean explained.

“Oh.  How does that work?” Adam looked at Dean confused.

“That is a question for the gender studies major,” Dean nodded to Sam, “I’m gonna go get me another drink.

Dean hopped up from his seat and went across the restaurant to the bar.  He waited at the end for the bartender to finish with the drinks he had in front of him.  Dean heard a scuffle and looked over.  Dean’s eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled through his chest.

A man had Castiel pushed against the wall at the other end of the bar.  He appeared to whisper in his ear and Castiel was obviously not interested but tried not to draw attention to them.  Castiel tried to push the man off but the man wouldn’t budge.  The man began to push up Castiel’s dress.  Castiel squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean did not remember when he crossed over to the man and Castiel but he was there and he grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him off.  He smelled his own alpha pheromones as they pulsed out of him.  His lips balled as he kept himself from latching on to the man’s throat and ripping it out.  He huffed as he pressed his arm to the man’s throat and pushed him until his back was to the wall.

“I don’t think he is interested,” Dean managed through clinched teeth.

“Sorry dude.  Didn’t know he was taken,” the man squeaked out as he trembled against Dean.

“Good.  I don’t want to have to make an example of you.  Now get lost,” Dean let the man go.

The man scrambled away.  Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He turned to find Castiel with wide eyes and a pale parlor.  Dean felt the anger flow away.  His smiled gently as he approached Castiel.  He stroked his cheek softly as he stared into his eyes.

“Hey there,” Dean said almost a whisper, “you okay?”

“Yes.  I am now.”

“Good.  Did he hurt you?”

“I’ll be bruised but other than that I’m fine.  Thank you.  I didn’t want to cause trouble,” Castiel looked down.

Dean knew better.  Castiel was not some shy and mousey guy.  Castiel was a force to be reckoned with.  That was why he had been a good work partner.  Dean knew the situation had shaken him.  Dean put an arm around him and guided him.  The bar erupted in applause.  Dean realized that they had made a scene after all. 

Dean’s eyes met with Sam’s.  Sam nodded and shooed him off to take care of Castiel.  Dean nodded and led Castiel from the restaurant. 

“Did you drive?”

“No.  My car is in the shop.  I took the bus.  I just wanted to get a drink,” Castiel mumbled.

“Well let me take you home,” Dean opened the car door for him.

“Thank you Dean.  It’s been a rough week and I just need to relax ya know.”

“I completely understand.”

Dean drove the road that he had long ago memorized when they were at each other’s house while they worked on the Anderson project.  Dean stopped at the curb in front of Castiel’s little house. 

“Are you good or do you need me to come in?”

“I’ll be fine.  Thanks Dean,” Castiel smiled over his shoulder.

“You’re welcome.”

Dean made sure that Castiel was in the house before he pulled off.  Dean would never admit that that night in the shower Castiel’s name slipped pass his lips.  The alpha in him wanted to go back claim him since he had rescued him.  Dean took a long drink from the whiskey bottle to make the alpha shut up.

<<<>>> 

Dean arrived to work on Monday and found a package on his desk.  His assistant said nothing about it.  Dean shrugged and sat his bag down and hung his coat on the hook by the door.  He logged in for the day and then opened the box.

“Yes,” Dean smiled down at the pie.

Dean took the fork that was with the pie and tasted the pie before he went on with his day.  He closed his eyes and savored it.

 

It went on like that for the following few weeks.  There were different presents left for him or some of his work had been completed for him.  Dean had gotten accustom to the added bonuses of his day no one seemed to know who was responsible for it. 

Dean had gotten back from a meeting with prospective clients when Charlie burst through the door.

“What in the hell were you thinking?” Charlie scowled at him with her arms crossed.

“Uh . . . I don’t. Know,” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“I just heard a few weeks ago you told Cas you couldn’t work with him anymore,” Charlie seethed.

“Oh.  That,” Dean ducked his head.

“Your UST is not something you can allow to affect your work.  Between the Anderson project, the company dinner, and the Milton account you guys are a hot commodity.  Moondor Industries need you two together.  You’re our dynamic duo,” Charlie uncrossed her arms and leaned over his desk.

“UST?” Dean leaned back.

“Unresolved Sexual Tension,” Charlie flipped her hair over her shoulder, “there’s no reason you cannot work with him.”

“Except I want to hump his leg every time he’s around,” Dean put his head down on the desk.

“They’ve got pills to control that,” Charlie smirked and stood back, “or, ya know, you could just do it.  He wouldn’t mind.”

“What?” Dean’s head shot up.

“Dean,” Charlie chuckled, “UST goes both ways.  Just like you.”

“You’re my boss.  Isn’t this HR inappropriate?  Red light or something,” Dean smiled up at her.

“Eh, we’ve been shipping you guys like you’re Sherlock and John,” Charlie gave him a flippant hand move.

“Well I guess since you’re the owner I can’t get into too much trouble,” Dean smirked.

“Shut up and fix it.  I’ve got ten accounts I’m in talks with that want just you and Cas.  I won’t tell you again.  Got it?” Charlie pointed a finger at him.

“Yes boss,” Dean saluted her.

“Don’t make me come back downstairs again if it doesn’t involve food or games,” Charlie sighed, “now are you going to be my hand maiden this weekend or not?”

“I dunno.  It depends on how my talking to Castiel goes doesn’t it?” Dean grinned.

“Bring him along.”

“We’ll see.”

“Alright.  Winchester you better make me proud,” Charlie flounced out of his office.

Dean took a deep breath and was about to call Castiel when his assistant entered with a basket of meats and cheese.

“Same person?”

“Apparently so.”

“Thanks.”

Dean opened the envelope and it just had a picture of a wolf on it.  Dean sighed and tried to put all the gifts together.  Then it occurred to him.  He grabbed his phone.

“Castiel Novak’s office?” Anna answered the phone.

“Hey Anna this is Dean Winchester.  Is the boss man in?”

“Yes.  He told me to patch you through if you called.”

“Oh really?” Dean grinned, “tell him to come down here.”

“Will do.  Should I expect him to be gone for the rest of the day?” Anna asked knowingly.

“Hm,” Dean bit his lip, “you know what?  Yes.  Clear his schedule for the next two days.”

“Done and done.  You two have a great time.  I’ll send him down.”

“Thanks Anna.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dean hung up and tried to form his ideas into words.  He swallowed hard and felt the alpha itching to get out.  Dean stood and placed the basket to the side.  He began to pace when the door opened and Castiel walked in.  Dean’s eyes roamed over the well fitting charcoal slacks and sky blue shirt.

“You wanted to see me,” Castiel stood confidently in front of Dean.

“You’ve been doing this,” Dean gestured to the basket of food, “why?”

“Why do you think that it’s me?” Castiel asked playfully.

“Because it started after that night in the bar.  You are trying to thank me but I’m not sure why the grand gestures.”

“Isn’t that how it goes to show you affections toward someone?  I have read up on the customs and it seemed appropriate,” Castiel tilted his head slightly.

“Uh, what?  Are . . . Castiel are you courting me?”

“Yes.  I believe that I am.”

“Castiel,” Dean rubbed his temples, “that’s kinda my job.  I’m the alpha.  I do the courting.”

“I am also an alpha Dean,” Castiel crossed his arms.

“What?” Dean dropped his hands.

“I’m an alpha.”

“You don’t smell like an alpha.  Why are you after me then?  You could have any omega you want.  Even get yourself a nice little beta.  Why me?” Dean took a nervous step back.

“Because I like you.  It isn’t always about biology and cultural expectations.  I like you and I would like to date you.  I did not think it would take you this long to figure it out though,” Castiel took a step toward him.

“Oh.  Well that kinda changes things.  How are we to go about working and dating?”

“When we are on the clock we are coworkers.  Then after work we are lovers,” Castiel moved closer.

“But right now all I can think about it how you smell delicious and I want to undress you right here,” Dean licked his lips.

“Dean.  Do not say such things while we’re in the office or we will break the rules.”

“What if I told you,” Dean moved closer to him and looked at his lips, “that the boss gave us permission?”

“Makes sense.  Charlie ships us like Princess Bubblegum and Marceline,” Castiel touched Dean’s face gently.

“What the hell is shipping?”

Castiel ignored his question as he closed the distance and kissed Dean.  Dean sighed into the kiss and parted his lips to give Castiel full access.  They kissed for several minutes before Dean pulled back panting.

“I’m gonna pack up my stuff and we can head out.”

“Excellent I have my stuff.  I’ll make us dinner.”

 “I was thinking more along the lines of me striping you down and licking every inch of your body,” Dean lowered his voice and licked his lips.

“That is very tempting but I do not have sex before I get to know someone.  We will work our way there my little alpha,” Castiel kissed his cheek and went to grab his things, “I’ll meet you by your car.”

Dean ran a shaky hand over his face.  He shook his head and gathered up his things.  He made sure that his assistant had cleared out his evening meetings and everything thing for the following day.  Dean sent Charlie a text while he waited for the elevator.

Castiel leaned against his car and Dean could not think of single sexier thing he had seen in the last week.  Dean unlocked the car and put the basket and his bag in the back then got behind the wheel.

“Can we stop by the cleaners on 12th so that I can pick up my dry cleaning please?” Castiel asked as he buckled up.

“Sure.  It’s on the way.”

The ride was silent all the way to the cleaners and to Castiel’s house.  Dean followed Castiel in and felt the pressure as soon as he shut the door behind him.  Dean swallowed hard and toed out of his shoes.

“Make yourself at home.  I’m going to change and be right back out,” Castiel called over his shoulder as he went up the stairs.

Dean looked around as if he had not been there for days in a row just the previous month.  Dean sat down in front the large screen television as he loosened his tie and turned on to his favorite show.  He did not hear Castiel return until he was right next to him.  Dean jumped a little and Castiel smiled.

“What would you like for dinner?”

Dean’s eyes immediately roamed over Castiel’s body.  Castiel looked like he had stepped out of a ‘Flash Dance’ audition with his leggings and off the shoulder shirt.  Dean swallowed hard as Castiel pinned back his hair.

“Uh,” Dean blinked slowly.

“I’m not on the menu Dean.  Something else that you can have would be more appropriate,” Castiel turned and headed to the kitchen.

“Sorry.  I’ve just been thinking about you and then you come out and I’m sorry,” Dean followed him.

Castiel had only dressed down in jeans or bulky sweats while they had worked together.

“I don’t have to pretend with you anymore.  You know how I am.  This is what I put on when I come home to relax.  Or my low cut sweats and a tank top.  Some men feel uncomfortable so I try to consider their feelings occasionally.  But you know me,” Castiel opened the fridge and looked in, “I’ve got some left over chicken.  I could throw together a quick chicken parm.”

“Sounds good.  What would you like me to do?”

“Be cute and don’t distract me,” Castiel kissed his cheek then pushed him out the kitchen.

Castiel put dinner together quicker than Dean expected.  Dean sat down at the table and tried not let his nervousness show.  Castiel made small talk with him enough to keep him focused on the conversation and not the anxiety.

“I have a trail behind the house if you would like go for a run,” Castiel offered after he finished the dishes.

“That actually sounds like a good idea.”

“I’ll change in the other room if you want your privacy,” Castiel offered.

“Okay.”

Castiel left Dean to change.  When he returned Dean would have gasped if he was not a wolf.  Castiel was a beautiful dark brown next to Dean’s auburn fur.  Castiel led him to the back of the house and pushed the pedal by the door and it slide open.  Castiel ran out first and Dean followed.

Dean nipped at Castiel’s hunches as they trumped up the path.  Castiel turned and glared at Dean with narrowed eyes.  Dean gave a huff that would have been a laugh.  No matter the form Castiel was still Castiel.  Dean licked Castiel’s muzzle and nuzzled his ear.  Castiel’s eyes widened and he stared at Dean.  Dean pawed the ground and gave a sort of shrug then took off down the trail.  Castiel gave a wolfish grin and gave chase. 

Dean’s instincts kicked in and he knew that he should not be the one running but the one catching his mate.  Dean circled back wide and let Castiel rush pass him.  Dean gave him a few minutes before he followed and tackled him.  Castiel let out a yelp and playfully snapped at Dean.  Dean pinned him and looked down in his face.  When their eyes connected Dean knew that Castiel would be his.  Dean licked Castiel and placed his paw over his heart.  Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed him away. 

Dean let out a huff and followed Castiel back to his house.  They changed in separate rooms and met back in the kitchen for a drink.

“What was that?” Castiel asked cautiously.

“Uh nothing.”

“You turned back and gave chase as if you meant to catch and claim me,” Castiel poured him a glass of water.

“Yeah nothing at all,” Dean looked down.

“Dean we have only just begun this relationship.  I’m not looking to settle down so quickly.  We are still young and are newly dating.  I have liked you for awhile but I do not wish to rush things,” Castiel poured himself a glass and took a long gulp.

“I know.  It’s just,” Dean scrunched his face and shifted his weight on his feet, “I . . . it was instincts.”

“You should talk with your wolf.  I won’t play those games okay?” Castiel stated pointedly.

“Okay.  Gotcha.  I should probably be going,” Dean sat his glass on the counter as the blush grew warm on his face.

“I thought you were staying the night.  Anna cleared my day for tomorrow.  I assumed I’d be spending it with you.”

“I don’t have any clothes.”

“I have plenty to fit you,” Castiel looked away.

“Uh, should I be concerned?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“No.  Maybe.  I just figured eventually you would be here and I have a few items for you to be able to wear just in case.”

“You expected me to be here?” Dean closed the gap between them.

“Yes,” Castiel whispered against his mouth, “I always get what I want or else I change my mind.”

Dean cupped Castiel’s jaw and kissed him.  Castiel massaged his lips then opened enough to slip his tongue out.

“Cuddling and dry humping are okay.  Hand jobs are the definite limit,” Castiel mumbled as Dean nibbled his neck.

“I think I’m good.  I just needed a little touching.”

“Alright.  Why don’t you go pick something to watch and I’ll bring some ice cream out?”

“Good plan.”

Dean kissed him chastely then returned to the living room to pick a movie.

<<<>>> 

Dean yanked the blinds closed and curtains over them.  He locked the door and eyed Castiel on his knees in the middle of his office.  He barely got his pants undone before Castiel had his mouth around him. 

“I may, mm, have underestimated my, oh god, my rut,” Dean thrust into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel’s tongue slithered along the bottom of his erection as he worked him over.  Castiel knew the right amount of tongue, teeth and lip action that was needed to drive Dean up a wall.  Dean held onto Castiel’s shoulder as he bobbed up and down on his leaking throbbing flesh. 

“Need to be in you.  Please.”

“Okay,” Castiel sat back and stroked Dean a little, “no knotting me.”

“Right.”

Dean went to his desk and opened the bottom drawer.  He watched Castiel undress and then finger himself.  Dean handed Castiel bottle of lube and finished undressing.  Castiel moved to the couch and Dean followed.

“I’ll go easy,” Dean kissed his back.

“No you won’t.  You’re in your rut the first day.  It’s gonna be rough and I’m okay with that.”

Dean squirted lube in to his hand and stroked himself before be slowly pressed into Castiel.  He sighed as the heat wrapped around him.  Castiel moaned as Dean gave him time to get comfortable.  Dean pulled most of the way before he pushed back in just as slow.  After a few gentle thrusts it got too overwhelming and Dean made a steady pace.  He gripped Castiel’s hips tight as he moved inside of him. 

“Dean.  This is very good.  Oh Dean.”

“That’s it.  Take my big cock.  You love this cock don’t you?  Mm you feel great baby,” Dean leaned over him and wrapped his hand around his erection.

“Jeez Dean!”

“Yeah.  That’s it.  Gonna fill you up baby.  Gonna be so full.  Wish I could breed you right up,” Dean grazed his teeth across Castiel’s shoulder.

“Shut Dean and get the job done.”

Dean chuckled and begun to thrust harder as his knot began to form.  It caught on the edge of Castiel’s hole and Castiel groaned and pushed back on him.

“Wanna knot you,” Dean grunted.

“Don’t you dare,” Castiel panted as his arms trembled.

“Gonna do it.”

“No,” Castiel pulled away as Dean pounded into him.

“Sorry.  Feels so good.  Won’t do it.”

Dean let his knot swell enough to not fit back into Castiel before he pushed forward again.  Castiel whimpered as Dean’s grip tightened around him.  Castiel felt the heat, tingles and pressure build uncontrollably.

“That’s right come for me baby,” Dean whispered as he got close.

“Yes.  Yes.”

Dean felt Castiel’s knot pop and he gave it a squeeze when he pressed all the way into him.  Castiel released across the leather cushions with a low growl.  Dean followed shortly after. 

They had cleaned up themselves and wiped down the furniture.  Dean pulled the citrus with scent neutralizers air freshener out and sprayed his office while Castiel dressed.  Dean made sure they were both presentable before he opened the curtains and blinds.  He was grateful that all the offices were sound proof to keep confidential information out the hands of the wrong people or they would have embarrassed themselves.

“That will do for now.  I’ll send the next designs up for the Dior campaign.  Thank you Castiel.”

“No problem Dean.  I’ll see you later.”

Dean watched Castiel walk away before he turned back to his office.

“We all know you're banging,” Meg his new assistant smirked, “there’s no need to keep up any pretenses with us assistants.  Though I do win the this pool.”

“What pool?”

“When you’d have sex at work,” Meg snickered.

“Crap.  You’ve only been here a month and he and I have only been together for two.”

“I know a good couple when I see one.  Plus your previous assistant kept a calendar of your ruts.  I got the reminder this morning.  The rest of your day and the next three are clear besides stuff you can do remotely.  If it makes you feel better I gave you a reasonable amount of time.  Everyone else had been the first week and then there was Chuck that said you’d make it six months.  Who’s he kidding?”

“Well I’m glad I could be of some help to get you some extra money,” Dean shook his head and went to pack his things up.

<<<>>> 

Dean watched Castiel work the room for their final project of the season.  He knew he was a terror in the offices if it was a hard sell but Castiel was the calm before the storm.  He was the master of the board room.  They worked together to become the top force in advertising over the last year.  Dean always started off the campaigns but when clients got too full of themselves he let Castiel loose.  Castiel was a smooth talker and enabler.  At the end of a meeting he would not only have the client sign off but order another three to six mock ups.  Dean would line them up and Castiel would knock them down.

Dean enjoyed it because he knew after an exceptionally hard sell he would get a celebratory blowjob in one of their offices.  Dean twitched with the thought of what was about to come as he watched Castiel talk the beautiful red headed cougar of a CEO into taking their ideas and running with them.  Abaddon Securities would set them apart from everyone and be their biggest catch.  Abaddon stood and shook Castiel’s hand then turned to Dean.

“I look forward to working with you as well.  With the two of you together I’m shocked you’re working for someone else.  You could own your company at this point.  I will see you boys next week.”

Dean watched her go then turned to Castiel.  Dean grinned as Castiel grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his office.  Dean’s pants were down before the door had shut tight.  Castiel took all of him in one go.

“Fuck baby.  You did all the work I should be sucking you off.”

That was how they ended up in the sixty-nine position on Castiel’s couch when Charlie walked in.

“Oh fuck,” she tilted her head and watched for a moment then slammed the door shut.

They were dressed and cleaned up when she returned.

“One, I’m glad you two managed to get along and two, that was hot as fuck.  Even as a lesbian I got a little wet,” Charlie laughed as they both blushed, “three, you guys have worked so hard I am not giving you new clients for a while.  You have your hands full right now.  Time to get a breather and think about branching off.  I would be happy to foot some costs for your own start up under my name of course.  That way clients that choose not to go with you can be comforted by the fact they are using your colleagues.”

“Charlie you can’t just tell us to leave and start our own firm,” Dean’s eyes were big.

“Why not?” Charlie shrugged, “you’re not going to challenge me.  Think about it, you’re still under my umbrella but your own people.  A powerful gay couple and a hot red head lesbian, we’re a trio to die for.  Plus it’ll give me money and space to hire both Gilda and Jo on.”

“What I am hearing is that we’re not the right type of eye candy,” Castiel teased.

“Eh maybe.”

“We’ll think about it.”

<<<>>> 

Dean raised his glass at their opening party.  Legions Paradise had happened in a matter of months after the idea had been proposed.  It took them a year to get everything worked out and a building a few blocks up from Moondor. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean caught up with him as he chatted with friends from Moondor.

“Yes Dean?”

“I’m gonna have to borrow him for just a moment,” Dean smiled as he took Castiel’s hand.

Dean led him to the elevator and up to their gigantic shared office.  Dean pulled blinds open that over looked the city and the mountains could be seen in the distance.  The moon was not quite full but it was enough that Dean did not have to turn on the lights.

“What is this about?”

“We’ve been together for over two years now and I want to be with you for the rest of my life,” Dean pulled out the box he had carried around with him for the better part of a year, “marry me?” he opened it and knelt down.

“Dean,” Castiel took the box and stared at the titanium band with tiny sapphires in it, “yes.”

Dean kissed him then slipped the ring on his finger.

“Thank you for not making a big deal,” Castiel smiled as they headed back into the party holding hands.

“I wouldn’t have dreamt of it.”

It was near the end of the night when Meg approached them to say goodnight.  She had followed them to their offices.  Meg grabbed Castiel’s hand and giggled.

“You two just keep making me money,” she ran off to Kevin to let him know what he owed her.

“What was that about?” Castiel narrowed his eyes confused.

“They’ve apparently been running different pools on our lives,” Dean chuckled.

“Oh really?” Castiel’s jaw dropped.

“Bet there’s one about when we’ll have sex here.  Wanna go make someone win?” Dean winked.

“Yes.”

As they disappeared they heard Meg in the background.

“I’m just gettin’ rich around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little tough to complete today so I hope that it came out okay. Neighbors got a stupid rooster and it hasn't stopped crowing in 4 am. I've never wanted to turn something into dinner as much as I want to that rooster. I lost concentration halfway through the first 1k words. Thank you guys for your time!


End file.
